Emotions Far Beyond Control
by TrueYouth
Summary: OBS! Because I have to choose a category to this story but this is not "Shame On You" I just took it because it fitted into this story. So this is written all by me including the characters and the story! It's time to step into Jane Pierce's & Daniel Meyers POV and see how they develop and boss and employ-relation or maybe even friendship? Perhaps it can lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story I've written on my own which means I own all of the characters and story. I'm sorry for not updating my story about VA but I focused on this because there were so many people who wanted me to write a story on my own, so here it is! **

**Please Review a lot and tell me what I should think about and if there are any special things that you'd like me to add in the following story. Maybe a special POV etc… Be creative!**

_**Daniel**_

Nora came in her usual clothing and her headset on her head. Her blonde hair covered the plastic that sat by the ear which made her look more professional.

"Mr. Meyer, Ms. Pierce has just entered, do you want me to bring her in?" Nora said and smiled her sweet smile but sad enough was her pretty face covered by all of the makeup she used. It was too bad because she would look so much better if she just took away some of it.

"In five minutes please, Ms. Hunter." I said and leaned back in my chair. She nodded and returned to the reception. When it had been exactly five minutes Nora knocked on the door to my enormous office and I answered the door with saying loudly,

"Come in." Nora and another girl that was much shorter then her – even though the short girl wore high heels – entered my office and I looked up from my work and examined the new girl. Short – I would guess around one hundred and sixty-four to sixty-five centimeters –, her red-brown copper hair reached her at the line underneath her breasts and ice blue eyes.

She was dressed in a black blazer with a white shirt underneath, a tight knee-long black skirt and black heels.

"Hello Mr. Meyer, my name is Jane Pierce." She gave me her hand and I took it. It was warm and small to its size.

"Ms. Hunter, will you please go back to the reception and do not disturb us for at least two hours if so needed." I said very formal and Nora went back, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry for that." I cleared my throat and then began to speak once again.

"I'm Daniel Meyer, twenty-seven years old and the son of Philip and Sonya Meyer." I introduced myself as I used to but soon understood that maybe this young woman wasn't used to it.

"Should I start over?" She asked and she got me to smile. It had been a long time since I smiled by humor and this girl just comes in here and with one sentence she makes me laugh for the first time in over three years.

"No worries, I'm used to introduce myself like that." I said and her shining eyes and beautiful smile made me shiver. How could she make me feel this way? I've never been in love and neither attracted to a woman before but Jane was something special. I could see that she were not like every other girl.

"So why would you want to work here?" I asked her.

"Well, I just got fired from my last job and thanks to Nora I got this interview. It's the perfect job for me." Jane said and smiled again.

"What did you work as before?"

"I was an assistant to Jamie Roberts at the company 'You[R]eading'. You know, the book publisher."

"Tell me Ms. Pierce, how old are you?" She was surprised over the question and hesitated to answer it.

"I'm twenty-two." She slowly said. Young and beautiful. I'd never seen someone like her, she made me want her. Made me want to get to know her for real.

"Why did you get fired?"

"My boss, Mr. Roberts, said that he needed someone who could pleasure him. I refused to, if you know what I mean… I got fired when he tried to seduce me and I slapped him." Did he fire her because he seduced her? Someone should fire him; a boss can't have a relationship with his employees.

"I think that you'll feel like home here." I finally said after a minute of thinking and considering my offers.

"What? I got the job?" She looked surprised but hope lightened up in her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Pierce, you've got the job as my assistant. Please be here at nine tomorrow." I said and once again she looked surprised, like I'd said something she didn't expect.

"Nine in the morning? That's really late. Shouldn't I be here at least eight o'clock?"

"Oh please Ms. Pierce, I don't want to make you exhausted the first day at job. If you'd like you could be here at ten." I said even though I'd never given someone at this work such a great deal. For them, the first day at work started at latest seven in the morning. I felt like being generous to her, why, I had no clue…

_**Jane **_

I woke up at seven o'clock. I stepped into the shower and rubbed shampoo in my hair twice to make sure it was shiny and really clean. When I stepped out, I rapped a towel around my body and then one around my hair. I walked into my little makeup room or what to call it. After getting my body really dry I smeared myself with body butter that smelled like raspberries. I putted on my black bra and the black panties that I'd buy together with the bra. I started to blow-dry my hair and when it was totally dry I began to brush it. I didn't put it up but I did flatten it. It was longer now then what it had been when I first started at 'You[R]eading'. I wanted to impress my boss, not that I wanted to impress him in _that_ way.

"Jane dear?" I voice called. Damn, it was my mother who was here to visit me. My mothers name was Alison Pierce. She didn't look like me at all but it had its reasons. I was adopted by Alison and Lucas Pierce when I was three years old.

"In here mom!" I shouted out in the apartment. She came in and jumped of happiness.

"My daughter is going to become Daniel Meyer's personal assistant. I'm so proud over you Jane." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Mom, you're messing up my hair." I said and she quickly let go and then I saw how she had to wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Do you want a ride?" She said and I nodded. I fixed everything else, my makeup, clothes.

I came walking into the building that had twenty floors. I would work – luckily – at the twenties. I loved heights and enjoyed the adrenaline that rushed through my body as I went more then ten meters above the ground. I bumped into a girl and she dropped all of her papers on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy." I said and leaned down starting to help her picking up her papers.

"Yes I agree. Don't touch anything!" She yelled at me and I looked confused at her.

"Don't you want me to help you?" I asked.

"No! I've spent over two days organizing these papers in their order and they should be in before twelve o'clock. You stupid girl, what am I now supposed to do?" The girl was tall and blonde, just like Nora but this girl had darker blonde hair then Nora and longer too. Her eyes were light brown and not green, so there were differences between them.

"I'm truly sorry." I repeated. Then suddenly without any warning, like a wild cat, she scratched my face with her nails and god, it was painful.

"Do you want to get fired Ms. Lopez?" I man voice yelled at the girl. I looked up trying not to cry because of the pain. There stood Daniel Meyer, my new boss.

"Mr. Meyer, no of course not. I'm sorry, I just, the papers." She stammered and Daniel sighed heavily.

"I don't care about the damn papers! One more thing and you can walk out those doors waving your job goodbye." He threatened her and she nodded quickly. When he said 'those doors' he pointed to the doors that lead out from the building, or at least to the bottom floor.

As she disappeared Daniel came up to me and bent down so that his face was facing mine.

"I'm so sorry for her rude behavior Ms. Pierce. That was not the welcome I wanted to give you." She said and looked almost… Disappointed.

"Don't worry, I can understand her." He raised his hand and stroked it over my cheek and I was silent. The people sitting around us, working looked up and watched how their boss was taking care of his new arrived assistant.

"You're bleeding…" He said and stood up. He gripped my arm and almost lifted me up.

"It's just a scratch." I said and gestured with my hand that it was nothing.

"Maybe so, but it still shouldn't be placed in your face Jane." He said strict and started to walk with me. He'd called me Jane, why's that? He brought me into his office where he asked me to sit down in his leather chair. But that was _his_ chair and I shouldn't sit in it. When I didn't do as I was told he pushed me down until I was relaxing.

He started to clean the wound.

"Is it hurting?" He asked almost like he was worried.

"A little bit but it's really nothing serious." When he was done cleaning it he started to stroke my cheek with his hand and it felt good.

Silence… Only Silence…

He stopped with what he was doing and instead brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Jane…" He murmured. Our faces were leaning closer and closer before it was like the sun finally rose. What the hell were we doing? He was my boss and I his employ, his assistant. He was rich and I could barley buy myself a real dinner at a fancy restaurant. He could buy the whole USA if he so wanted to but I doubted that he would have the interest in owning America.

I noticed that his eyes and his hair had the exact same dark brown color. His skin was white but not pale, still not sunburned. He was tall, about one hundred and ninety.

"So what do you want me to do Mr. Meyer?" I asked and he looked around himself.

"Well right now, there's not so much to do. If you want to work there are some papers that need to be dropped off in the reception, could you please do that for me?"

"Yes, of course." I started to walk out from his office with the paper pile in my arms.

"Ms. Pierce." He said and I turned my face to look at him.

"Yes?"

"If you're going to work as my assistant, then please call me Daniel." I was surprised that he said so but I nodded and then left.

I took the elevator down to the reception and then putted them down at the desk and a young woman came up to me. Was there any woman who wasn't young around here?

"I haven't seen you here before." The woman said and smiled while she took a look at the papers.

"I'm Jane Pierce, Mr. Meyer's new assistant." I said and she looked up at me. She had really dark brown hair, almost black and pale blue eyes. She was perfectly sunburned and her dark hair was curly.

"I'm Haylie Hudson." We shook hands and then Nora came out in the reception. She ran out the door that made sure no one could enter the reception without the code.

Nora hugged me tightly when she was by my side and I hugged her back.

"Oh Jane, I heard what Callie had done to you. Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked like she could be mistaken for being my mother.

"Calm down Nora, I'm just fine." I said and let go of her.

"Otherwise? How are you doing? Are you getting along with Mr. Meyer?"

"Yes, he is nice and I think we'll get along really well." Sure would we get along but after what had happened in the office I wasn't sure in which kind of way we would get along very well in…

**Hope you all liked it. If you don't know the name of the story it's the title of this 'story' which is "Emotions far beyond control". I haven't corrected spelling + grammar but I'll ask my friend to do it for me soon ;-) **

**Look forward to the next chapter cause I really was happy with this story and look forward to continue. But please review – I know you've heard this like a thousands of times before. **

**See You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter 2 of my own written story "Emotions Far Beyond Control" which means I own everything. Characters, story etc. **

**Please review so that I can get better with my writing and tell me if you liked it or if there is something I should think of until next time!**

**Hope you'll like it **

_**Jane**_

I loved my new office but I never got the chance to feel comfortable in it. It had dark grey walls but one of the four walls was black. My desk was black as well as my big computer screen. The computer was from Apple and it was big and really handy when you were tired in the morning and your eyes just didn't want to see the text on the screen. I had a really nice black and white telephone and a white leather chair. If it got dirty I just got a new one, Daniel had told me. Still, I didn't want to make it too dirty since this was my first week and my third day. The door that lead into my office was just in front of me and it was white. Beside it stood a white bookshelf where I had placed some folders and other kinds of work.

My telephone ringed and I picked it up.

"Jane Pierce speaking." I answered as usual.

"Ms. Pierce, could you get me some coffee?" Daniel spoke.

"Mr. Meyer, your office is just outside the kitchen, I think you can get some coffee yourself. Also your office is just beside mine. I'm here to help you with your work, not get coffee for you. That only appears in the movies…"

"Ms. Pierce, I'm busy. Please, please, please can you get me some coffee?" I could hear that he smirked but I got up and walked out of my office and into his just beside mine. When I entered his office I started with saying,

"We really need to fix a door in between our offices so that I don't have to go out and in." I turned around to look at him and he examined me. He nodded slowly and looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were beautifully brown and his hair long and dark brown. His hair were not too long but long enough reaching him just above his shoulders and right now it was tied up in a ponytail in his neck.

"I agree." He said and dragged out the words so that he was almost singing a song. His voice was soft as silk and well…

Snap out of it Jane! This is you god damn boss, you can't think of him in this way.

"Your cup?" I asked and he gave me his coffee cup. I walked out and filled it with the coffee he wanted. Mocca Latte with some extra black coffee in. I walked in but Daniel was gone.

"Mr. Meyer…?" I said loudly and then I saw him standing in one corner, talking in the phone. I was so embarrassed that I had been shouting his name and desperately hoped that whoever he was talking to hadn't heard me, even though it seemed impossible to not have done it.

"Okay, thank you very much." Daniel ended the call and then hung up.

"Thank you Ms. Pierce." He said and reached out for his coffee.

"Mr. Meyer, can I ask who you were talking to?"

"I've fixed so that we'll get a door in-between our offices so that you don't have to walk out and then in again." He said with an amused smile playing over his lips.

"What?" I said and my face must have looked very funny.

"I fixed that door that you wanted."

"Why?" I almost shouted and he even looked more amused by my reaction.

"See it as a favor that I returned."

"What have I done for you to fix that door?"

"You got me coffee." He shrugged and I dropped my chin.

"So by getting you a coffee by free you get me a door for over three thousand?"

"Well, I don't have any better to spend my money in…"

Was he out of his mind? Wasting money on me?

"Also, isn't your birthday soon?"

"How the hell could you know? But yes, it's in three days." I sighed in the thought of celebrating my birthday all alone and get older. I didn't want to get older. I wanted to stay at twenty but no, I had to grow up to twenty-three and next year I would get twenty-four.

"I've been doing my research Ms. Pierce." He smirked and I blushed.

"Mr. Meyer, I'm sure that my birthday won't affect your day." I tried to sound like I knew my business but failed. I just sounded like a lost little girl.

"So what are you doing for the day?"

"The usual. I'm going to wake up, get to work, get off work and then eat and finally get to sleep, ready for the next day."

"So aren't you seeing your family?"

"Hopefully my father will call me and I'll get to talk to him for a minute but otherwise no."

He didn't say anything after that. I returned to my office and sat down. When the phone called I just didn't feel like picking up but it was my job so I had to.

"Jane Pierce speaking."

"Ms. Pierce there's a man here at the reception that says he has an appointment with you." It was Nora talking to me.

"I'm coming right away." I hung up and hurried to the elevators and pushed the reception button. I entered the reception and soon I saw a man in costume. He was watching his clock and I noticed that I was five minutes late.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lee for being so late but I've been really busy. I'm Jane Pierce…" I started to present myself but then he brought up a knife and pointed it towards my neck. He got a hold of me so that my back was against his chest. I screamed and all of the people looked towards us with fear reflecting in their eyes. I saw Nora starring terrified at me and I probably looked worse.

"Daniel you fucking coward, if you don't show your ugly face here I'll kill the girl." The man shouted. Like on order Daniel walked out from behind a corner and I was about to faint. How the hell did I end up like this?

"Kyle Lee, what a nice surprise." Daniel said and sneered.

"If you even try to make fun of me I'll kill her. Oh right, I forgot that you don't care about women." The knife was pushed harder against my neck and I closed my eyes and felt how tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Let her go and I'll give you whatever you want." I opened my eyes when Daniel said that. I was surprised because I didn't expect him to care if Kyle killed me or not.

"I'm surprised Daniel… So you've finally found someone you care about?" Kyle said and I couldn't believe his words.

"Let her go Kyle!" Daniel yelled and Kyle threw me at Daniel. He took me in his arms to help me stand up.

"You always had what you wanted. I tried so hard for girls to like me but all of them were just clinging to your arms. Still, you just didn't care about any of them and you even got Anne killed!" I saw that Daniel was bothered by what Kyle said but he kept his mask on.

"That Anne took her life because I didn't feel the same way about her as she felt for me." Daniel defended himself.

"I will join her in the endless loneliness. You will always get your will through but just so you know… The day you find her, don't expect her to love you back." Daniel turned my face into his chest but I could hear when the knife entered Kyle's flesh.

It was all quiet for over a minute until Daniel yelled at Haylie that she had to call an ambulance. I fainted in that second and fell into Daniel's arms. I could hear his voice but I wasn't able to answer him.

"Jane, can you hear me? Hey, stay with me now Jane. Jane…?" Daniel shouted but for every noise he made it only got quieter and quieter.

_**Nora**_

I starred at Daniel holding Jane in his arms, trying to get contact with her. I turned my face towards Kyle Lee who was lying on the floor, lifeless.

I was thinking about who this Anne he talked about was. Probably some other poor girl who was rejected by Daniel. But it was obvious that Jane did mean something to him. Maybe not in a romantic way but I thought that he at least saw her as a little sister. He was twenty-seven and she was about to get twenty-three. That meant there was only four years of a difference between them.

Sure, Jane was beautiful – very beautiful – but it made no sense why Daniel suddenly fell for Jane. He seemed like the guy who had onetime sex with this light blonde haired and blue eyed pretty girl. But Jane Elena Lucy Santana Pierce…? Yes she had a really long name but her parents were arguing about which names they should pick so they could choose two names each and both of them picked Jane which made it clear that her first name had to be Jane. Though her mother picked three names instead of two which made her add the name Santana.

"Nora call the ambulance!" Daniel yelled and woke me up from my own little thoughts. I picked up the phone and sent for an ambulance.

Daniel went with her to the hospital and I asked if I could come along but the paramedics just wouldn't let me.

"Mr. Meyer will you please call me later on and tell me if she's getting better or worse." Daniel nodded before the doors shut in front of me and the ambulance rolled away…

_**Daniel**_

When it had been three hours and Jane still didn't wake up, I started to get worried. It was my fault for not checking all of her appointments. She would probably quit and start to work on another place where she defiantly wasn't safe…

Wait, why did I care about Jane's safety? It wasn't like I cared about her or had any feelings for her. I'd never had any feelings about anyone and Kyle had been right. When I rejected Anne it had been too hard on her and she'd been taken her life.

Anne had been crazy about me and Kyle had been crazy about her. He would have done anything to get her but she just wouldn't love him back.

I guess that I just had to realize that I loved Jane. I was actually crazy in love with her and I knew it was wrong because she was my assistant and she would probably not be able to work at Founders any longer if we would have a relationship.

"Daniel?" Her voice was like music in my ears and I took her hand even though I knew I shouldn't. Her voice was hoarse like when you just woke up at the morning but it was still so beautiful. I didn't notice until seconds after that she called me by my first name which she never did.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Better I guess… Thank you, for saving my life." She said but I placed one of my fingers over her lips to silent her.

"Don't talk if it's not necessary."

"Back at the office, you called me Jane, not Ms. Pierce. Why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's true that I've never had a relationship and I'm not interested in women like other men but when you first stepped into my office I knew that you were special. I felt something for you…" I didn't know why I suddenly got so vulnerable but she made me like this. Emotional and vulnerable.

"What are you trying to tell me Mr. Meyer?" She teased me by calling me Mr. Meyer but she got me, I smiled at her and stroke her cheek.

"It means that I think that I'm in love with you Jane."

**I'm really happy with how this chapter ended up but please review and tell me your thoughts. Aren't you excited to see what's coming up next? Do you think that Jane will accept that her boss is in love with her or will she quit her job now when she knows it? Review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
